


Asgardian Truth or Dare

by duckymcauthor



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Liquor (Marvel), Captain America impression, Drinking, Drunk Everyone, Drunk Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki'd (Marvel), M/M, Post Avengers (2012), Slight Clintasha - Freeform, Steve can get drunk because of that good Asgardian shit, Steve needs a break, Stony - Freeform, They legit just fought Loki yesterday, Tony is insufferable, Truth or Dare, loki is a lil shit, party time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckymcauthor/pseuds/duckymcauthor
Summary: Tony gets bored and drags the Avengers (and a reluctant Loki) into a good ol’ game of Truth or Dare. Loki catches onto some lies being told by Tony and Steve, as well as some tension between the two, and decides to use his magic to spice the game up a bit.





	Asgardian Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever completed Marvel fic, as well as my first real fic posted on here! I’m a sucker for Stony, and this was really fun to write. I hope you enjoy it!

Exactly a day had passed since the Battle of New York. Tony Stark sat alone on a couch in the middle of Stark Tower in a grey t-shirt with Iron Man on it and baggy red sweatpants. Well, was it really Stark Tower anymore? A couple letters were missing, but that was beside the point.

’I’m bored out of my mind, but I’m too tired to go find something to do,’ Tony thought to himself with a groan.

“I know!” he blurted aloud. “Jarvis, put me on the intercom!”

Jarvis’ artificial, accented voice echoed into the room, “Yes, sir.”

“Avengers!” Tony yelled, grinning at the sound of his voice booming loudly throughout Stark Tower. “Assemble!”

Steve and Bruce were the first to appear, running into the room panting, Steve in full uniform and Bruce in looser clothing for whenever he needed to Hulk out.

“What’s going on, Stark?” Steve raised an eyebrow, noticing Tony didn’t have the Iron Man suit on.

Before Tony could answer, Natasha ran in with Clint close behind her, both in their uniforms. They looked at Tony with puzzled expressions, then looked to each other.

Thor ran into the room seconds later, dragging a certain God of Mischief with him by the arm. Loki had a muzzle over his mouth and cuffs secured tightly around his wrists. Thor planned to take him to Asgard, although his father had to make sure certain things were taken care of before the brothers could return. Loki was forced to stay in Stark Tower until Thor was permitted to bring him to Asgard to face Odin’s wrath.

“What’s the meaning of this? I have Loki contain-,” Thor tried to say.

“Well, you see-,” Tony began.

Steve cut him off. “Cut to the chase, Stark.”

“I was bored, and there was no way you all would have come down here unless you thought it was an emergency.”

The other Avengers collectively groaned. Even Loki couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“You woke us up because you were bored?” Bruce seethed, narrowing his eyes at Tony.

“Easy there, big guy,” Tony put his hands up in defense.

Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m going back to bed.”

“I can’t believe you, Tony,” Nat yawned, sighing as well. “And me too, Steve.”

The others nodded in agreement and began to walk away.

“Wait!” Tony yelled. Everyone froze, turning back to face him with annoyed expressions.

“What if… why don’t we play a game?” Tony continued with a hopeful glint in his eye.

“A game?” Thor asked, intrigued. He was much less tired than the others, considering he was a God.

“Oh no, we are not playing a game now,” Steve practically yelled. “It’s probably one in the morning!”

“Especially not if it’s Tony’s idea,” Clint agreed.

“Oh, come now, friends!” Thor smiled at everyone, his positivity radiating off of him. “We have barely spoken since yesterday, it would do us good to spend time together!”

No one could argue with that. Thor’s positivity was simply infectious. No one had the heart to disagree with him.

“Fine,” Nat rolled her eyes. “But this better be good.”

“Yes!” Tony yelled excitedly. “Go get changed into something comfy, and then meet back here. You won’t regret it.”

“I’m going to have to disagree with that,” Steve sighed for the twentieth time that night, going off to change.

Reluctantly, everyone agreed and went to change as well. Steve was the first to return in a navy blue form fitting tank top with his shield on it and black sweatpants. Bruce sat next to Tony on the couch soon after in a plain purple t-shirt and black basketball shorts, still annoyed and tired, but more calm. Thor squeezed himself at the end of the couch in a black tank top with grey sweatpants, trapping Bruce in the middle of Tony and himself. Loki sulked over to the chair next to Thor that was directly across from Steve, wearing a dark green form fitting tank top with green and black fuzzy pajama pants. Nat went to sit on the couch near Steve’s chair with a dark grey t-shirt and maroon gym shorts on. Clint followed behind her in a Walking Dead shirt and black pants, sitting next to her.

“So what is this game we are playing, Man of Iron?” Thor inquired once everyone was settled.

“Well, I thought we could go with a good ol’ classic game of truth or dare,” Tony smirked.

Everyone groaned simultaneously, hoping Tony was kidding. Thor and Loki only looked confused.

“What are we, twelve?” Clint laughed.

“Oh, come on!” Tony rolled his eyes, getting up for a second to grab something from behind the bar. He pulled out a bottle of vodka with seven glasses. “We can spice it up a little.”

Tony began handing out glasses. Everyone seemed much more willing to play now, except…

“This is not a good idea!” Steve shouted, a horrified look on his face.

“Come on, Capsicle!” Tony chuckled. “What could go wrong?”

“May I remind you that the man who tried to kill us yesterday is in the same room as us? And you’re going to get us drunk?”

Loki’s eyes lit up maliciously.

“Like I said, what could go wrong?” Tony shrugged as he started pouring vodka into everyone’s glass.

“You’re unbelievable,” Steve spat as Tony filled his glass, which he wasn’t sure how it even got into his hand in the first place.

“You flatter me, Rogers!” Tony chuckled, setting the vodka on the table.

Steve rolled his eyes, shoving Tony lightly.

“So, how do you play this ‘Truth or Dare’? It must be a Midgardian game, as I have not heard of it,” Thor’s voice boomed, breaking the tension between the two boys.

Tony took a swig of his drink before saying, “It’s simple, really. Someone asks someone else 'truth or dare?’ If the person answers truth, they get a question which they have to answer honestly. If the person answers dare, they have to do whatever it is the other person tells them to.”

“Like… a slave?” Thor’s brows furrowed.

“Woah, no,” Bruce finally piped in while everyone burst into laughter.

“It’s like a challenge that you have to do,” Nat added.

“Ah, I see!” Thor beamed. “This game sounds fun!”

“See! Thor is into it!” Tony nodded at him approvingly. “Now, let’s all enjoy this. Drink up!”

Everyone clinked their glasses together and took a swig, except for Loki and Steve. Loki physically couldn’t drink due to the muzzle and handcuffs, so he simply growled.

Steve stared down at the liquid in his glass, swishing it around before saying, “Screw it.” He then proceeded to down the contents of the glass.

Everyone cheered, while Tony clapped Steve on the back. “I knew you’d come around.”

“So, who’s starting?” Clint asked.

Loki groaned again, struggling with the cuffs. Thor pulled the muzzle off of him. “What is it, brother?”

“I can’t exactly participate in this foolish game if I’m in chains, now can I?” he hissed.

“Cut 'im loose, Thor!” Tony yelled.

“That’s a terrible idea,” Steve argued, glaring at him.

“Live a little, Rogers,” Tony winked.

“That’s the goal, Stark. To actually live and not be killed by our enemy the day after battling him.”

“Buzzkill,” Tony rolled his eyes. “Release him, Thor.”

Thor moved to free Loki. He set the muzzle and cuffs down next to him and leaned close to his brother to say, “If you try anything, brother, Dr. Banner will have no mercy.”

Loki nodded coldly, wringing his wrists.

“Does anyone listen to a word I say?” Steve face palmed himself.

Loki leaned forward, picking up the glass of vodka and bringing it to his lips. He drank slowly, immediately spitting the drink out. “This is absolutely disgusting.”

Thor glared at his brother, his voice low as he said, “Loki.”

“What? Can you honestly tell me this isn’t the most revolting drink you have ever tasted?”

“I was attempting to be polite,” Thor sighed.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Tony chimed in. “You mean to tell me you’ve had something better than my personal collection of the finest shit?”

“With certainty,” Loki smirked.

“Prove it, Reindeer Games!”

Loki looked to his brother for permission to use his powers. He wasn’t keen on bringing out the Other Guy. Thor simply shrugged in response.

Loki picked up the bottle on the table with a wicked grin on his face. He performed a quick enchantment, making the bottle light up with green light. When he was satisfied, he poured himself a drink from the now full bottle and took a swig. “Now that’s a real drink.”

Everyone looked to each other before Tony finally grabbed the bottle and poured himself some. He put the glass to his mouth, saying, “It can’t be that great.”

A few seconds later he completely changed his mind. This was good shit, yet he really didn’t want to give Loki the satisfaction of being right. “It’s alright,” he lied with a shrug.

Everyone else joined in, taking a sip of the mysterious drink.

“Alright? This is fantastic!” Clint gaped.

Loki grinned, satisfaction etched into every inch of his face.

Steve even decided to try it. He was utterly shocked when he took a drink and didn’t hate it. He normally wasn’t huge on drinking, especially since it did nothing for him, but this stuff was good. It wasn’t bitter like normal alcohol. He found himself craving more.

Once everyone had had a few glasses, Steve asked, “So are we gonna play this fuckin’ game or what?”

Everyone stared at him in shock. Tony raised an eyebrow at him, “Did you just swear?”

“Um, no, what are you-?”

“Holy shit! Captain America is actually drunk,” Tony couldn’t stop laughing.

“Fuck you,” Steve snarled, grabbing Tony by the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer.

“Maybe later,” Tony winked, a triumphant look on his face.

Steve was about to say something clever in response, but Thor cut through the tension once again. “Lady Natasha! Truth or dare?”

Nat shrugged, laughing as she turned her head away from Steve and Tony. “Dare!”

“Hmm,” Thor put a hand on his chin, contemplating a good challenge for her. “I dare you to drink the rest of your glass in one try.”

“That’s it?” Nat laughed again, picking up the glass and easily downing the contents, then pouring herself another drink. “Starting off innocent, I see.”

Tony whistled, clapping for her, which just made her roll her eyes. “Wait until it’s my turn, honey.”

“Shut up, Tony,” she resisted punching him in the face. She turned towards Loki, asking, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he decided, playing it cautious.

“Which person in the room do you find most attractive?”

“Myself,” he shrugged.

“I mean, I guess you can technically answer that,” she sighed. “Your turn.”

“Stark, truth or dare?”

“Finally!” he exclaimed. “Dare me.”

“I dare you to sit on the lap of whomever you find the most attractive,” Loki smirked.

“Sorry, can’t sit on my own lap,” Tony chuckled.

“Tony Stark, I am the God of Mischief and Lies. Do you not think I can see right through you?”

“It’s the truth! The most attractive person is Steve Rogers!” he covered his mouth in horror, realizing what he had said.

Steve looked at Tony in utter shock as Loki said evilly, “Now there’s the truth.”

“W-What the hell did you do?” Tony stuttered, still unable to believe what he just admitted.

“Well, this game isn’t fun unless you complete the dare or speak the truth, so I put a few spells on you all to ensure you have to do just that.”

“Well, fuck you too!” Tony almost screamed. Steve was still speechless. “Clint, truth or dare?”

“…Dare,” he replied hesitantly.

“I dare you to… um-”

“Did you forget your dare already, Stark? I believe you should be on a certain Captain Rogers lap right about now,” Loki’s eyes gleamed with mischief.

“Fine! You win!” Tony refilled his glass, drank all of it, then poured himself another before walking the short distance to Steve.

Steve tensed, shaking his head and holding his hands up in defiance. “Don’t even think about-!”

But it was too late. Tony slid back onto Steve’s lap, throwing his legs over the arm of the chair. Steve grumbled something incoherent before grabbing the alcohol and pouring himself another glass. If he was going to get through this night, he was going to need it.

“Anyway,” Tony cleared his throat, causing the giggles from his teammates to subside. “Clint, I dare you to lick Nat’s cheek.”

“Ew, why?”

“Just do it, Legolas.”

Clint sighed, leaning closer to Nat, who stiffened a bit. He quickly licked her cheek before pulling away and blushing.

Nat wiped his saliva off her cheek, a light blush dusting her cheeks as well.

Clint coughed, changing the subject quickly. “Thor, truth or dare?”

“I’m still fucking here, you know,” Steve said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Tony whistled, patting Steve’s chest. “Capsicle has a temper!”

“I am not afraid of these challenges, so I choose dare!” Thor grinned, completely ignoring Steve and Tony.

“I dare you to hug your brother,” Clint smirked.

“Easy enough! Come here, brother,” Thor smiled brightly, engulfing Loki in a tight bear hug.

“Let go of me you idiotic piece of-” Loki began before Thor finally let go.

“These challenges do not phase me, Clint Barton,” Thor said triumphantly.

“It wasn’t really a challenge for you, I just wanted to make Loki suffer,” Clint shrugged.

Loki glared at him venomously before Thor made him snap out of it.

“Truth or dare, brother?”

“Dare,” Loki answered nonchalantly.

“I dare you to do your impression of Captain America.”

Steve sat up quickly, almost throwing Tony off of him. Tony threw his arms around Steve’s neck to keep from falling off.

“Excuse me?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

Loki smirked, shapeshifting himself into a clone of Captain America and standing up. He mocked Steve’s American accent perfectly, saying, “Oh, this is much better. Costume’s a bit much… so tight! But the confidence, I can feel the righteousness surging! Hey, you wanna have a rousing discussion about truth? Honor? Patriotism? God bless America!”

He shape shifted back to his regular form, bowing dramatically as everyone clapped and laughed hysterically. Everyone except Steve, of course, who was stunned into an angry silence.

“That was pretty damn accurate!” Tony laughed, tears streaming down his face.

“It was not!” Steve blushed in embarrassment, hitting Tony on the shoulder.

“Rogers, truth or dare?” Loki grinned.

“Oh god, now you remember I exist,” Steve face palmed himself. “Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss the person in the room you think you’re in love with.”

“I’m not in love with-!” he began, but his hands were already moving on their own, grabbing a fistful of Tony’s shirt.

“Oh shit!” Nat laughed, whipping out her phone, opening the camera, and pressing record.

Tony’s eyes widened, as he stared into Steve’s eyes, who was pulling him closer. “This is a joke, right?”

“I’m not doing this! He has some spell on me!” Steve protested just before their lips met.

Tony melted into the kiss, shutting his eyes and cupping Steve’s face in his hands.

Steve grabbed Tony’s hips, dragging him closer and kissing him with passion. He bit down on Tony’s bottom lip, causing Tony to moan softly and open his mouth just enough for Steve to slip his tongue inside. They continued to kiss for at least a few more minutes, not pulling apart once.

“Loki, you can take the spell off now,” Bruce looked at Loki nervously, not sure if he should intervene.

Loki laughed, a devilish grin forming on his face. “Oh, I took the spell off before their lips even touched.”


End file.
